calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Morbius Van Der
This is an article about Morbius Van der Vlad, a character created by FroZenHyBrid on 02/22/2013. Origin Morbius first appeared when Ruin did. This was also the only time they would appear. However he soon came up in my head as an enemy for my character Voltio. His name also started out as fang. Another reason he was revived was because the team he was in, team necro looked like it would fit perfectly with my reaper character, Dust the reaperhog. However in order to become more presentable, he had to change one more time. This character on this wikia was the result. His form was also changed, because he looked too much like a mixture of manic and silver, only pale-skinned, and without the vest and hand-shaped hair style silver has, and with red eyes. He is currently being changed again. However I, and my sister, added a sister to his family. About Gender: Male Species: Human/Vampire Age: 30 Family Father: Vanitus Vlad - Father Mother: Alyssa Foraner Powers Morbius can manipulate Appearance Morbius, as a vampire, has paler skin than a normal human male. He also has longer canine fangs than most and they can extend for whenever he feels the need to feed. He has tree green hair with dark red highlights running along them. Morbius' eyes also depend on what situation he is in. Normally, they are smoky grey; when under his hypnotic influence, they can appear to be rainbow colored; And whenever he is in drastic need of blood, they are pale blue. the whites of his eyes are white everytime, and his irises, with the exception of the hypnosis, are black. For normal occasions, it can be noted that Morbius will wear a white t-shirt with red vests for his top, as well as dark blue pants with red on the bottom of the his pantlegs. It can be noted, that whenever Morbius feels the need to feed on blood his irises become slit, giving him a reptilian appearance. Personality Morbius can often appear to be an aloof man at best, usually lounging around instead of getting involved in personal affairs of his family's business. However, under that aloof nature is a serious, determined, and sometimes very aggresssive individual. He has a dark sense of humor, often laughing whenever someone he dislikes, hates, or downright despises gets in trouble, is injured, or risks death. However, it can be noted that when he enters his bloodthirst, that he will stop at nothing to get blood. When this happens, he likes to use his hypnosis on other people, often luring them to dark areas before he drains some of their blood from their body. History Powers He maniupulates smoke. Abilities Swordmanship: Healing: Skills Like most half-bloods, he has enhanced strength and speed, and due to his training from his father, he has agility that surpasses ordinary vampires, the same of course goes for his strength and speed. Weaknesses Like any other vampires he is very weak to garlic, and of course a stake through the heart. He isn't really bothered by the sun, but it of course can still get irritating to his skin. But his need of blood is far more important than other vampires believe it to be, because being half-vampire, Morbius' heart apparently seems to beat and due to his body not having any blood of his own, he has to feed on blood daily or else his heart will stop and he will die or disintegrate. He does not like this but he has no choice. Relationships Friends Neutral "Voltio" Tyon: They carry a strong dislike of each other due to some business in the past. It could also be because they fit the stereotype of vampires vs werewolves. But other than that, they do get along, though it is forced. Enemies